A Single Rose
by allisaacs
Summary: Scorpius reflects on moments of his and Rose's relationship. A bittersweet one-shot.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing :)_

"It had never occured to me that I could love someone as much as I love Rose. I am able to love her in a world that is no longer split in the middle by prejudice, and I could not be more thankful. As most of you know, Rose and I have been friends for years, almost a decade, and I can't imagine what life without her would have been like." Scorpius held his breath for a second, letting his blonde hair fall over his eyes. He took in the scenery around him, it was late October, the leaves were changing, and the trees were blowing from the slight breeze. There must have been well over one hundred people in attendance, he didn't know, Mrs. Weasley had taken care of the RSVP's. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and it reflected beautifully over the lake. With a deep breathe in and out, Scorpius continued. "Rose and I may not have always gotten along-" Another pause, he smiled.

"Seriously Scorp! Im warning you! Give me my books back!" Rose Weasley was a slender girl, with brown curly hair, piercing blue eyes, and freckles that slightly dusted her face. The face that was glowing red with anger towards her friend. A friend who hardly liked to study as much as she did.

"Or what _Weasley_?" He used emphasis on her last name, knowing it made her angry. "Are you gonna hex me? You promised we would leave 10 minutes ago! We're gonna be late for Hogsmeade." Scorpius looked at her , his lip perfectly pouting.

"Fine. Whatever. Don't ask me for help on your Herbology essay then!" She huffed and gathered her things, slamming her chair into the table, and made her way out of the library. She had accquired her mothers smarts...but unfortunately had her fathers temper. "Well? Are you coming or _Malfoy_?" She turned around, Scorpius was still seated, probably in shock that he had finally convinced her to leave. She watched as he ran up to her, taking her hand in his they made their way quietly from the library. That had been 3 short years ago, sixth year, the beginning of their relationship had been difficult. Transitioning from friends to more, but surprisingly people took it very well. Her mother was calm about the whole thing, and so was her father, protective, but calm. That year they fought more then usual, first it was Scorpius talking to Camilla Smith, then it was Rose being naggy, her always studying, him always having fun. They were complete opposites, but they had made it work when they were just friends, and it worked in their relationships. They argued, made up, and the next minute they were back to arguing.

"but I love her with all my heart. She makes me want to get up in the morning, makes me want to be a better person, experience new things, and sometimes want to blow things up" There was a slight laugh from the crowd. Searching it, he found Mr. Weasley, his eyes were glistening with tears, and he gave a nod of approval. "I remember when I asked Rosie to marry me. She and I had been in an argument all day, and she locked herself in the bathroom-"

"Please come out...Rosie...please" Scorpius was sitting opposite the bathroom door at the Burrow. It was Christmas time, and the entire family was there, Scorpius now being considered family simply because he and Rose had been together for a little over two years. He sighed, pulling himself off the ground, she had been in there for an hour already.

"I reckon she'll come out on her own. Nothing to worry about." Albus came up behind Scorpius and put his hand on his shoulder. The two boys had grown close throughout their years at Hogwarts, they played on the same Quidditch team, and took pleasure in pulling pranks together on all the other students. "I mean, remember last Christmas when her and Lily got in that row because they both got Grams the same gift?" Scorpius laughed, he thought back to the previous year, Lily and Rose wouldn't come out of their rooms all afternoon. He had spent his first Christmas at the Burrow with Al and Hugo mostly, Rose liked her space.

"Yeah, but this is a little more serious." He walked up to the door, holding his ear to hear if she was making any noise. Scorpius and Rose had gotten in a fight over the fact that he had disappeared in the middle of the night. Christmas Eve and Scorpius was nowhere to be seen. He had come back Christmas morning to an angry girlfriend who had packed his trunk and began yelling all sorts of things at him. She accused him of cheating, he denied it. She accused him of trying to run out on her, he simply stated if he was trying to run out why would he leave all his stuff. That was about the time when she locked herself in the bathroom. "Rose thinks im either having an affair, or trying to leave her high and dry because I was out last night."

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Al looked appauled, then a grin grew upon his face, and his green eyes lit up. "Wait...out...were you-" Scorpius nodded. Albus' smile grew larger. He turned to the bathroom door and began banging on it. "Oi! You little brat, open up this door you idiot! It's Al!" He shrugged at Scorpius and waited for her reply. Minutes went by without anything, before the bathroom door opened slowly, and in the doorway Rose appeared. Her eyes were red and puffy, brown hair was sitting at the top of her head, and she was wearing her jumper that Gram Weasley had made for her.

"Al go away." She shot a glare at him, and he put up his hands to block himself from whatever she was planning on doing. Walking down the stairs he turned around swiftly, as if he was going to say something back to Rose.

"Oi, when you lot are finished up here Grams is gonna serve dinner. Im starving so hurry up." And he continued down the many steps. Rose turned back to Scorpius, looking at her feet, as if trying to think of what to say.

"Rose, please will you just listen to me for a second." He pleaded her, his hands in his jean pockets. She didn't answer him. She just continued staring at her feet. "Stop looking at the bloody ground Weasley!" Her eyes made their way to his, she was angry, hurt and upset. He didn't care anymore. "I've been waiting out here , looking like an idiot because of you for christ sakes."

"An idiot? Really, because I thought you looked like a bloody arse! You left me last night, without saying a word! I go up to our room and you're just gone. What the hell am i supposed to think, you could have left a note!" She raised her voice, not even acknowledging that her entire family was downstairs.

"Are you thick Rose? " She looked hurt. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not scared of hurting your feelings!" She opened her mouth and was about to reply. "I was gone last night because I needed to run an errand, and errand that you don't need to know about."

"Oh, really? Whats her name? Is it that-that bitch Camilla?"

"No Rose. Stop." He wasn't angry anymore, he just looked disappointed. "I had to go to home." She gave him a questioning look. "Rose, I needed to go home to get this-" Pulling his hand out of his pant pocket he pulled out a small black box. "it was my Grandma's. And I thought that uh-" He opened the box, revealing a silver ring with an emerald stone in the middle. Rose looked shocked. Her mouth wide open.

"Are you-" She broke the silence.

"Yes Rose. I want you, all of you. Forever. Even the part where you get superbly jealous, and the crazy comes out. I don't care that you mumble in your sleep, or that when you get annoyed you turn into a little snob. I don't care that we fight every day, because I would rather be fighting and mad with you, then well- you get the point. You're my best friend Rosie, and no matter how much you hate it when I call you that, Im not going to stop. You are the kindest person I know, when you want to be. And I want you in my life, _always._" He looked down at her, she had tears in her eyes, and was once again speechless. The next minute felt like a lifetime for Scorpius.

"BLOODY HELL ROSE WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GIVE THE MAN AN ANSWER, IM HUNGRY!" Scorpius and Rose let out a chuckle as they heard Al yell from the bottom of the stairs, they knew everyone would surely be listening now. She looked into his eyes, they loved eachother, accepted eachothers flaws. She knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but there was no harm in letting him sweat a little bit.

"Bloody hell, why not." She pulled Scorpius in and kissed him with more passion then ever, only coming up for air. He smiled and she laughed. They broke apart and he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"Even though I have never met a woman so irritating, I could not have pictured being married to anyone else. I love Rose. She taught me-Well she taught me everything I know. How to love, why I should always let her win arguments, and most importantly how to pass Potions." Another light laugh arose. Scorpius found himself once again scanning the crowd, the Weasleys, Potters, his parents, and everyone who was anyone was in attendance it seemed. "Our wedding was scheduled for next month." Scorpius could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he had promised himself and Rose that he would not cry. "A wedding that Im sure would have been beautiful. I miss her, it's only been 4 days and I feel as though a part of me is missing. Rose was my best mate, the love of my life, and my future wife. She was the best thing to ever happen in my life, and I don't ever want to forget her, she's made it quite hard in fact."

Seeing her like this was painful for Scorpius. Her body limp, and covered in bandages. Scorpius had insisted on her not going on some trip to investigate the underground community of werewolves that had been brewing. But, being Rose, she had insisted that the trip would be enlightening. "A refreshing breakthrough in history!" She called it. That was before her team had gotten themselves in a bad situation, in which Rose got mauled. Her mangled body was taken to St. Mungo's and Scorpius was the first to run to her side.

"Scorp?" She broke the silence, his head was resting on her legs, eyes closed. With the mention of his name he sat up, she could tell he had been crying, but she gave him a tiny smile anyways.

"Rose! Bloody hell. Why do you have to be so stupid Rose!" And it began, he blamed her for leaving after he asked her not to, she blamed him for not wanting her to further her career. They argued for ten minutes before he finally gave up. "Im so sorry Rosie. You shouldn't be like this. But the Healers are going to try their best ok?" His voice was now calm and soothing, he held her hand, she nodded.

"I love you Scorpius. So much." Tears began to form in her eyes, she quickly realized this and wiped them away. She was weak enough.

"Rose-" He began. "I'm not going anywhere, you're going to get through this and we are going to have the perfect wedding. It will be perfect, and we'll grow old together. I promise." He let go of her hand and crawled into bed beside her. Whispering into her ear, "I promise we'll get through this together. I love you." He put his arms gently around her and she smiled. "Always."

Rose never woke up the next morning, she was to weak, and she had passed away in her sleep. Scorpius right beside her, holding her.

"I will always love Rose, she will never leave my memory. Nor should she leave any of your memories. She was everything that I wanted and more, and I will never have to imagine life without her, because she will always be here. Watching over all of us, laughing when we muck up, and there to comfort us when we are wronged, and for that I am forever greatful." Scorpius didn't care anymore, he let his tears fall, got down from the podium, and placed a single rose by her tombstone.

"She was lucky to have you, you know that?" Hermione Weasley broke apart from her husband and pulled Scorpius in for a hug. He could hear her soft sobs, and he could see Mr. Weasley's tears falling. His fists were clenched as he just stared at the tombstone.

"Everything will be okay. We just need to give it time. Rose never left us, she'll always be here." Ron pointed to his chest, and looked up at Scorpius and Hermione who had stopped hugging. They all looked at the tombstone, the glimmer of the sun reflecting on the lake behind it. Scorpius put his hand in his pocket, grasping a silver ring that he had purchased the previous week. Knowing that the ring would always be hers, no one would ever be able to replace his Rose, and with that thought, he smiled.

_This is my first one-shot and I am proud of it. I love Rose and Scorpius, and it sucked to write this, but I think it turned out alright. Please leave a review. _


End file.
